


You're the Top: An Anthology

by Narmie, noodle_kugel, onlyastoryteller



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narmie/pseuds/Narmie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodle_kugel/pseuds/noodle_kugel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyastoryteller/pseuds/onlyastoryteller
Summary: Happy Birthday Ashley! We think you're the top. I mean, the tops.(I know your actual birthday is tomorrow, but we wanted to get started today.)





	1. Rules Are Made to Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashleymoshow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymoshow/gifts).

> It's ashleymoshow's birthday! And since she's the tops we thought we'd write a little anthology of stories connected by a single theme. Each chapter is its own story. This one is by onlyastoryteller. Others will follow, doled out like little presents over time. (As soon as we figure out how AO3's new co-creator rules work.)

The first time Armie broke one of his rules — _ don’t fuck around with your co-stars _ — he ended up kissing Timmy for ten minutes, pressing him up against the dusty wall in the attic of the villa where they were filming. They had taken to escaping up there for a smoke and some quiet time while the crew set or reset scenes.

Armie wasn’t sure what it was about that moment. It might have been the way Timmy was leaning his shoulders up against the wall, hips pushed out, his t-shirt bunched up on one side. Maybe it was the swirling dust motes in the beams of sunlight that gave the whole scene a dream-like quality. Or perhaps it was just that, after weeks of being around this kid, Armie just couldn’t take it anymore.

So, as Timmy was in the middle of talking about something his sister had said on the phone the night before, Armie moved in — slowly, so that Timmy could stop him if he wanted — and lowered his head to Timmy’s.

Timmy’s mouth yielded easily, and Armie slid his tongue between Timmy’s soft lips in a way that was becoming both second nature and simultaneously providing a new discovery with each kiss. One of his hands gripped Timmy’s hip through his swim trunks and the other cupped around his neck in a possessive cradle.

When they pulled apart for a breath, Timmy blinked. “Are we...rehearsing?” he asked, the breathy tone increasing the coil of lust in Armie’s gut.

“Sure,” Armie said. He caught Timmy’s mouth again and shifted towards Timmy, twisting his fingers up into the soft curls at the base of Timmy’s neck. Satisfaction swelled in his chest as Timmy’s hands skated around Armie’s waist and up his back, pulling him closer still.

Ten minutes later, Armie pulled away and stepped back, putting some distance between them. Timmy’s lips were parted and moist, and his eyes were glazed.

“You okay?” Armie asked.

Timmy nodded. “More than. What was that for?”

Armie shrugged. “I wanted to, I guess.”

The smile that spread across Timmy’s face was smug. “You going to want to do that again anytime soon?”

“I already do,” Armie said.

Timmy reached out, and Armie moved back towards him. “You think you’ll want to do anything else?” he asked.

“Like what?” Armie brushed his lips against Timmy’s, sliding their noses together in a nuzzle.

“Like…” Timmy placed his palms on Armie’s ass and pulled him close. “Like butt stuff?”

Armie snorted. “We’ll see,” he said, before he kissed Timmy again. 

* * *

The second time Armie broke one of his rules — _ don’t mess your clothes when fucking around in a public place _ — Timmy had his hand down Armie’s pants in the bathroom at Luca’s and Armie was trying desperately not to make any noise.

Armie had been going to step outside and call Nick, who was planning to swing through Crema in a week. He had made it to the doors leading onto the porch when Timmy snuck up behind him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down the narrow hallway, their feet landing on every creaky floorboard, until they reached the tiny bathroom on the first floor of Luca’s villa.

For the past week, they had been kissing at every stolen opportunity. Between takes, at night in each other’s apartments, in alleys and alcoves as they walked around the village...anytime no one was looking. But that was all they had done. This time, Timmy hadn’t been satisfied with that.

“I want to touch you,” he had said, and without waiting for Armie’s answer, had slid his hand between their bodies and over Armie’s already hard cock.

“Timmy,” Armie warned, “this isn’t the best place.”

“Sure it is,” Timmy said. “Think how happy Luca would be if he knew the two people he put together were so compatible they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other off camera either.”

“But—”

“Are you going to let me later?” Timmy asked. “After you’ve had a chance to think about it?” He gripped Armie’s cock tightly, and Armie groaned softly.

Timmy took that as whatever answer he wanted and unbuttoned Armie’s trousers, slipping his hand under the waistband of Armie’s boxers. The feel of Timmy’s hand on his skin caused a whimper to erupt from deep in his throat.

“Shhh. They’ll hear us,” Timmy whispered in his ear as his hand stroked in an erratic rhythm, keeping Armie on edge. “If you shout, Luca and Ferdinando and everyone else out there at the dinner table will hear and know that you’re not outside on the phone after all.” 

Another whimper. Armie sunk his teeth into his lip and turned his head to the side, breathing hard. He wanted to touch Timmy back, to do...something...but this was happening quickly, and Timmy seemed to like being in control, so he just let go. Within minutes, he was hunching forward, grabbing onto Timmy’s shoulders and burying his face in Timmy’s neck to muffle the sounds he knew he couldn't help but make.

When he came, he came all over his pants.

Timmy withdrew his hand, grinning, and then kissed Armie firmly.

“Can I…” Armie struggled to find his feet, to come down from the high and focus on the present. “I want to touch you, too.”

“Next time,” he said. “Next time, butt stuff.”

Armie shook his head. “Tim—”

“Shhh. We’ll talk about it later.” He rinsed his hand off in the sink and then slipped out of the bathroom before Armie could protest further.

* * *

The third time Armie broke one of his rules — _ don’t stay the night with someone you’re fucking around with or they’ll get the wrong idea _ — he was swallowing Timmy’s cock and thinking that he’d like a second round before breakfast.

He immediately scolded himself, then thought that maybe he could go to his own villa, and then come back to Timmy’s apartment early. And then he realized how utterly insane _ that _ sounded and refocused on the task at hand.

Timmy trembled beneath him, and he relished the way he could spark additional reactions by running his fingers along Timmy’s ribs, his stomach, his thighs, by playing with his nipples and circling his neck.

Each time Timmy bucked his hips and cried out, Armie pulled off of him with pop, and didn’t touch him again until he had settled back down and pleaded with Armie to continue. Armie smiled down at him each time, taking him just a little further to the edge before retreating again.

“Fuck you, Hammer,” Timmy bit out before surging up and tackling Armie onto his back. Armie was so stunned by the sudden change of position that he didn’t move for a second, giving Timmy a chance to shimmy down his body and close his mouth around Armie’s own cock.

“Shit,” Armie gasped. He tried to dislodge the kid, but Timmy had a firm grip on his hips and was sucking him off like he was in a competition. The assault was too much, and before he could get a hold of himself, he was coming down Timmy’s throat.

Timmy swallowed, then withdrew, licking his lips. “Now,” he said, “play nice.” He pulled Armie towards him and settled on his back again, canting his hips so that his dick stood high and proud.

With a shake of his head, Armie returned to his earlier task, and this time he didn’t stop until he was swallowing Timmy’s release as well. 

They lay together afterward in Timmy’s bed, threading fingers through each other’s hair and sharing sleepy kisses.

“Don’t go, okay?” Timmy said, burrowing into Armie’s neck.

Armie hesitated. He should. He should go to his own place, shower, and _ not _ come back in the morning. Otherwise...otherwise he didn’t want to think too much about what that meant.

“Okay,” he said, pulling Timmy close. Timmy snuggled in happily.

“When we wake up, you can make me breakfast,” Timmy murmured. “After we do some butt stuff.”

Armie rolled his eyes in the dark.

* * *

The fourth time Armie broke one of his rules — _ don’t admit a weakness, ever _ — they were at dinner, having polished off two bottles of wine and starting on a third. Timmy’s eyes were heavily lidded, his gaze a bit unfocused.

“I like the way your lips look when you’re drunk,” Timmy said.

“_I’m _ drunk?” Armie said with a laugh. Then he assessed his state, considered the two and a half glasses of scotch he had had before dinner, and conceded, “Well, that’s true.”

“They get extra soft and puffy and it makes me want to bite them,” Timmy said. He smiled, and then turned his attention back to his heaping bowl of spaghetti.

Armie glanced around to see if anyone had heard, since Timmy wasn’t capable of modulating the volume of his voice when he was drinking. No one was paying them any attention, so he relaxed again and returned to his own meal.

“Maybe later on, if you don’t pass out, you can,” he said, kicking Timmy lightly under the table.

“I plan to,” Timmy said, around a mouthful of meatball. “I also plan to play with your butt.”

Armie shifted uncomfortably. “Timmy—”

“What?” Timmy set his fork down. “What the fuck, Armie? We’re screwing around for weeks and you keep holding me off. Is it…” amazingly, he lowered his voice, “is it that you’re afraid if you let yourself do butt stuff you’ll have to admit you’re not straight? Because, I hate to say it, but sucking cock isn’t something straight guys do, and you’ve done a shit ton of _ that_.”

“No,” Armie hissed. He set his own utensil down and then knocked back half of his wine. When he set it on the table, he took a breath. “It’s not that.”

“Then...why? Why do you keep putting me off? We’re sleeping in the same bed every night, you’ll come all over me...why won’t you let me touch you everywhere? Why won’t you do the same for me?”

Armie’s heart ached at the tone of Timmy’s voice. His lower lip jutted out, and he was slumped down in his chair, his arms crossed against his chest, looking very small. When he spoke again, it was barely above a whisper.

“Is it because you’re not...you don’t really want me like that? Like...I’m good enough for the stuff we’ve done, the high school stuff, but not for...not for the real stuff?”

Armie leaned forward immediately, reaching both hands across the table. “No,” he said, sharply. “Cut that out, you know that’s not true.”

“Do I?” Timmy glanced up at Armie through his lashes. “I mean, I _ thought _ we had something going here. But if we’re just...if this is just a way to pass the time, I’m not...it’s not…”

“Hey,” Armie said. He opened his hands in offering, and, slowly, Timmy uncrossed his arms and laid his hands in Armie’s. Armie squeezed them. “It’s not a way to pass the time. It’s something. I don’t...I don’t mess around with co-stars.”

Timmy raised an eyebrow. “But—”

“But I am with you. I also don’t let myself lose control, which, again, I do with you on a regular basis. And I never, ever spend the night, you know.”

“What?” Timmy’s brows drew together.

“I don’t. Ever. It’s not smart because it gives people the idea that what happened between us means something. So I don’t. But I do with you, and I’m okay with you getting the idea. I want you to.”

Timmy’s mouth formed a small _ oh_. 

Armie swallowed, knowing he was about to make himself very vulnerable. “So...it’s something. Me wanting to take it slow, that’s...not because I don’t want more with you, but that I want so much more with you I don’t want to rush it.”

“Armie,” Timmy said, his eyes luminous in the candlelight. “Take me home.”

Armie nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

He signaled for the bill.

* * *

The fifth time Armie broke one of his rules — _ don’t get caught unprepared _ — they were back at Timmy’s apartment. He was flat on his back, and Timmy was straddling him, kissing him senseless. They had managed to get each other’s clothes off and Armie ran his hands up and down Timmy’s body, circling his narrow waist before dipping down to squeeze Timmy’s ass.

“Is it time? For butt stuff?” Timmy asked breathlessly.

“A little,” Armie said. “Taking it slow, remember?”

“I never agreed to that,” Timmy said. “If we both think this is something, shouldn’t we get the most of the something for as long as possible? Wouldn’t you rather be an old man, looking back on your life, and thinking _ I fucked Timmy for forty-seven years, _ not _ forty-six years and four months_?”

“Only forty-seven?” Armie said, his laughter rumbling in his chest. “I’m made of pretty strong stuff.”

“Just going by averages,” Timmy murmured, fulfilling his promise and biting Armie’s lip.

“Okay, here’s the thing.” Armie hesitated, and decided to be honest. “I’m kind of afraid of hurting you.”

“Hurting me?” Timmy pulled back. “You going to get all distant and ghost me after we fuck?”

“No,” Armie said. “I mean...I’m pretty fucking hung, Timmy, if you haven’t noticed. And you’re…”

“Tiny in comparison,” Timmy finished. “Yeah, I think it’ll honestly be fine, but if you’re really worried, we can do it the other way.”

“The other way?” Armie scrunched his face together. “What do you mean?”

Timmy rolled his eyes. “Look at you, assuming just because you’re bigger you have to top.”

Armie’s mouth dropped open. He honestly _ hadn’t _ thought about it any other way, simply because he had never bottomed. Hadn’t really wanted to. And yet…

“You want to fuck me?” Armie asked. “Now?”

“Yes.” Timmy practically bounced in excitement. “Fuck, yes. Unless you’re not okay with that.”

“I’m…” Armie surged up and assaulted Timmy’s lips, plunged into his mouth. When he retreated again, he said, “Yeah. I’m okay with that.”

He pushed Timmy off of him and rolled onto his stomach. Timmy’s hands immediately landed on his ass, kneading lightly. Armie lowered his forehead to the mattress and shifted his hips back. 

“Not so keen on taking it slow anymore?” Timmy asked, letting his thumb brush along Armie’s cleft. 

“Not so much,” Armie breathed. As soon as Timmy had suggested this, his body was very much on board. His cock, which was already hard, twitched and began to leak. “Get on with it, then, will you?”

Timmy smacked Armie’s left cheek. “You’re awfully bossy for someone who’s got his ass in the air.”

“And it’s my ass you’ve been drooling over for weeks, so I’ll be as bossy as I want.” He grinned over his shoulder. “Stop stalling.”

“I’m not stalling, I’m savoring the moment,” Timmy said. 

Then he pulled Armie’s cheeks apart and licked a stripe from his balls to the small of his back. Armie groaned. 

“Good?” Timmy asked. 

“Yeah. Do some more of that.”

Timmy went to work then, circling Armie’s hole slowly with his tongue for what seemed like hours before dipping inside. Armie fisted the sheets and humped the mattress, and by the time Timmy was thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm, he was moaning freely. 

Armie felt a hand close around his dick and jerked his hips. “Fuck,” he said. “You better not, I’m already on edge,” Armie said from behind clenched teeth. 

Timmy ignored his warning and continued to stroke him gently. As it turned out, Armie was wrong...he hadn’t been on edge, but after a couple of minutes of this, he would be. 

Finally, Timmy retreated, removing both his tongue and his hand. “How are you feeling?” he asked. “Still game?”

“Timmy.” Armie rolled his head to the side and glared. 

“Just checking.” Timmy rolled to the edge of the bed, rummaged in the nightstand, and returned with a container of lube and a condom. 

“You have lube?” Armie asked. 

“I got it the day you kissed me in the attic.” Timmy shrugged. “Always be prepared. That’s your rule.”

“Yeah.” Armie huffed out a laugh into the pillow. “Funny how I was completely unprepared for _ this._”

“Really?” Timmy asked. 

“Timmy, I’ve never...no one has ever…” he trailed off, unable to get the rest of the statement out. He didn’t need to. 

Suddenly Timmy was draped over his back, kissing his neck, his jaw, his ear. 

“Never?” he asked. “I’m the only one?”

“The only one,” Armie said, turning and letting Timmy kiss him hard. 

“Good,” Timmy said. “Keep it that way, okay?”

He kissed his way down Armie’s spine, trailing his fingers in long, slow loops behind his mouth. Then a slicked finger was pushing up against Armie’s hole, and without further warning, Timmy was fingering him open. 

Armie returned to his earlier moaning and shifting, the urgency returning the more Timmy pushed and stretched. This was so much better than he had ever imagined it might be. Each time Timmy’s fingers brushed against that special spot, Armie jerked and saw stars. 

“Please,” he murmured. “Please, Timmy, just...I need…”

“Shhhh.” Timmy’s fingers disappeared, and after a moment, his cock was in their place, nudging gently. “Here we go.”

“Fuck.” As Timmy slid home, a long, slow glide, Armie felt the tightness in his gut, the tremors in his ass, the shivery sensation in the tip of his dick. His heart began to pound. “Oh, that’s so...you’re so good.”

“Mmmm.” Timmy was draped across his back again, a low murmur in his ear. “Yeah, you too. Shit, Armie, I—“

He cut himself off as he pulled out halfway and then slid in once more, haltingly setting up a languid rhythm. With each thrust, Armie’s chest expanded further, his cock throbbed harder, until he was choking back sobs. 

Timmy reached around and took hold of him, stroking him in time with his thrusts — speeding up when his hips pumped faster, slowing when he returned to the dreamy pace — and they moaned together. Timmy’s free hand crawled up the mattress and found Armies where it was twisted in the sheets, threading their fingers together and squeezing tightly. 

Teeth bit into the back of his neck, and Armie grunted and pushed back, and that seemed to be all it took for both of them. Timmy gave him one last hard stroke and thrust into him hard, and Armie’s orgasm punched into him like a medicine ball, knocking the air out of him. Behind him, Timmy cried out, his hand clenching around Armie’s and his chest arching up, before he collapsed, boneless, breathing heavily into Armie’s ear. 

They lay like that for a while, until the haze cleared from the edges of Armie’s vision and his heart wasn’t pounding in his throat any longer. Timmy drew in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, then kissed Armie’s slack lips and lifted off of him. Armie whimpered as Timmy pulled out of him, and whimpered again a moment later as Timmy slid into place beside him, nudging him onto his side so they could cuddle together. 

Armie nuzzled into Timmy’s neck, smiling at the damp curls that tickled his nose. “That was incredible,” he said. 

“I thought so, too.” Timmy ran his hands through Armie’s hair and tugged at the ends. “And we still have a couple of weeks left.”

“Left?” Armie frowned and pulled away to look Timmy in the eye. “What do you mean, ‘left?’”

“Well...before filming is over, and you go back to your life. And...yeah.” Timmy tucked his head into Armie’s chest, but Armie caught the distressed look. 

“Timmy, I’m not…” Armie tried to figure out how to say what he needed to say without assuming too much and setting himself up for disaster. He settled on a rough attempt at humor. “What happened to forty-seven years? Was that just sweet talk to get into my pants?”

It worked, because Timmy snickered. “No, but you don’t have to...I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same after we’re back to our real lives. And you have other options.”

“Wait.” Armie levered himself up on one elbow. “Were you angling for sex so hard because you thought this had a time limit? An expiration date? Is that what you want?”

Timmy sighed and rolled onto his back. “It’s not what I _ want_, but I did think it was probably what you wanted. To have a little fun.”

“And that whole conversation at dinner? About this being _ something_? That didn’t clue you in?” Armie brushed a thumb across Timmy’s cheek and then rested his hand on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Timmy...when filming is over, I don’t want _ this _to be.”

“Oh,” Timmy said. 

“Yeah, oh.” Armie leaned in and kissed Timmy, letting the emotions he was feeling bubble up from his chest and pour straight into this kid who had stirred them up in him. 

Then he decided to break one more rule — _ never say it first _— and he pulled back. 

“Timmy, I think I love you.”

The smile that spread across Timmy’s face, and the relief that made his eyes turn two shades greener, was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. 


	2. Ride it hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Ashley! I just hope you won't hate me for this. Soon you will get more!  
PS: This one is from blueishdesire

He didn’t mean to see it. 

Because walking into Armie Hammer fucking himself with a dildo wasn’t in his plans. It was an accident. 

But what a sight it was. He just opened the door to their adjacent hotel rooms, making a few steps forward and stood struck, eyes locked on the bed. And it took him some time to understand what was going on. Armie was sprawled in the middle of the king-size bed. Gloriously naked. He was half lying on his stomach, one of his hands wrapped around his cock and he was jacking himself off slowly judging from the up and down movements and occasional groans falling from his mouth because from this angle Timmy couldn’t see it clearly. But the other - _ ooh _ \- the other one was meticulously fucking that pink dildo into his pucker hole. Kitten-like mewls and whimpers spilling from that gorgeous mouth. Lips parted in pleasure, swollen from biting and spit slick. His shoulders tensed, muscles flexing, his gorgeous, fleshy ass up in the air. It was an exquisite sight, making all of Timmy’s blood run to his groin before he even realized that he was a fucking pervert, watching as his co-star was getting the steam off. With embarrassment and humiliation coloring his cheeks, he went back to his room, cursing not so silently when the door creaked on his way back.

* * *

Perhaps avoidance wasn’t the best strategy, but facing Armie after what he saw seemed like a terrible idea. Awkward boners and other things like that. And it turned out it wasn’t so hard, he just had to make himself scarce from their hotel. Spending all day in some cozy coffee shop wasn’t that bad, maybe except the parts when he re-played the scene he had seen. Several fucking times. And this one time when he couldn’t stop and had to go to the bathroom to jerk himself off to that image. Wiping the come off his hands with some tissues, he felt the bitter taste of guilt filling his mouth, making his mind spin with shame. After that, he really couldn’t picture looking Armie in the eyes ever again.

He called himself lucky enough that when he stepped into the hotel Armie wasn’t around, he sighed relieved hoping that he would manage to go to the room without being seen and hide there. He knew he was prolonging the inevitable, but he didn’t really care about it as long as he didn’t have to stand face to face with Armie. He quickly passed the lobby and stepped into the elevator and greedily welcomed the darkness of his room as he stood there, leaned over the door, breathing to calm his nerves. 

He squeaked terrified when the lights illuminated the whole room and his eyes snapped open. Armie was standing next to the adjoining door. Wearing just tight, white tee and grey sweatpants that hang low on his hips, enough for Timmy to see the tanned skin of his abdomen and the hair of his treasure trail. His arms crossed over his chest, making the muscles flex on their own accord with the slightest shift. His fingers tapping on his biceps and ooh those fingers. When Timmy thought about what those fingers were doing just a few hours before, the term awkward boner just gained a new definition. Armie was disturbingly silent, his eyes firmly locked on Timmy and he could feel the blush rising on his cheeks, flashbacks of Armie in bed, naked, whimpering, his asshole stretched around that pink dildo, making his skin even more heated. He just wanted and wanted badly. 

“Armie” he whispered pleadingly, not entirely sure about what he was asking. But somehow Armie did because he crossed the distance between them with three huge strides and crowded him against the closed door.

“What is it Timmy?” Armie whispered straight to his ear, his breath ghosting over his skin, making him shiver, his throat dry in an instant 

“Fuck” was all he could muster, when Armie pressed him harder to the door, aligning their bodies, from shoulders to knees, almost as if he wanted to melt them together. Timmy groaned, his head tilting back and hitting the door with a loud bang when he felt Armie’s hard cock pressing against his abdomen. Armie lowered his head, lips brushing against Timmy’s delicately, almost like touching butterfly’s wings. 

“Timmy” and it sounded like a whine, hoarse and uneven, coming from the back of his throat, then came the deliberate and slow roll of his hips, Armie’s lips now clutched to his Adam apple, sucking a massive hickey. 

“Jesus, Armie your mouth” he panted, dragging his fingers down Armie’s neck, leaving a path of red scratches

“You’re so fucking easy” Armie breathed against his heated skin, rolling their hips together, hands firmly low on Timmy’s waist “Already rock hard in seconds” he pressed his weight more firmly into Timmy, bending his knees slightly and managing to grind their cocks against each other

“Because I can’t stop thinking about it” Timmy confessed, his hands sneaking to grab Armie’s ass and squeezing both cheeks, eliciting a guttural moan from him “I can’t stop thinking about … fucking you, can’t stop thinking about spreading you open with my fingers and putting you on my cock, watching you lose it. Watching you fall apart” 

Armie leaned closer, resting his forehead on Timmy’s curls, his breath coming in short pants, his hips still rolling languidly, the sparkles of pleasure crushing through them from time to time. That just fueled Timmy more and he yanked him closer, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Armie’s ass. 

“I want to see you spread on my bed, your legs in the air when I fuck you slowly. To see my cock disappearing in you, I want to see your faces when I’m all in. When you’re so full of my cock like you never have been before” 

That was all it took, before Armie smashed their mouths together in a rough and fierce kiss, lifting Timmy up and wrapping his legs around his waist before moving them both towards the bed. Timmy couldn't help himself and started grinding against Armie, wanting that sweet friction on his hard-on to ease the ache.

He slipped from Armie’s body and placed his hands on the waistband of Armie’s sweatpants, before yanking them down.

“Fuck” he swore, realizing that all this time Armie was going commando when his cock jumped free, from the confines of the clothing and stood proudly between their bodies. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, smiling mischievously when Armie whined and tipped his head back.

“What do you want?” he asked, slowly moving his hand loosely wrapped around Armie’s cock

“I want you” Armie breathed and Timmy didn’t wait any longer. He pushed Armie on the bed, sinking to his knees and swallowing Armie’s hard cock to the root, swirling his tongue around the head. Bobbing his head up and down, eliciting moans and curses from Armie, he parted his legs, even more, easing himself access to Armie’s asshole and when his nose was buried in Armie’s pubes he pushed one, dry finger inside to the first knuckle. 

His own cock was purposefully leaking precome so he stood up and shook his clothes to the floor, shivering at Armie’s heated eyes grazing over his naked body.

“Tim” Armie whispered making him realize that he just stood there, hungrily taking the sight of Armand Hammer spread deliciously in his bed, his body quivering in anticipation. Timmy swept his tongue over his upper lip, trying to decide how he wanted it to happen. How he wanted to take Armie apart bit by bit and then put him back together.

“On all fours, middle of the bed,” he said, before walking to the bedside drawer and getting the lube out. He wasn’t really expecting for Armie to obey him without any fuss, but when he turned around there he was. On his hands and knees, in the middle of the bed, his bubbly ass in full display, his back arched. And he was looking at him, lust coloring his eyes, his long eyelashes casting a shadow on his cheeks, his lips parted, tongue darting to lick them.

“Fuck” Timmy mumbled, getting on bed, his fingers reaching, caressing Armies back “You’re so beautiful” he whispered, leaning over, covering Armies body like a blanket, feeling the warm radiating off him “I’m gonna make you feel so good” he added, his fingers moving from his shoulder blades down, grazing over his spine, eliciting goosebumps on his skin, dipping lower brushing over the swell of his ass, caressing the crack, before finding the opening and circling the rim. He wanted to do so many things. To taste him, to hear him moaning as he’d push his tongue inside his tongue inside. To tease him and retreat just when he reached the edge of an orgasm. But there was an urgency simmering under his skin, to finally put his cock in that tight heat of Armie’s ass and made him his. He pushed one slick finger up to the first knuckle, his other hand caressing Armie’s side, brushing over his hard cock and nipples. He added another one, scissoring them, opening him up further, delighted to hear every moan, curse or snap of the hips coming from the man beneath him. With three fingers in Armie was practically fucking himself on them, synchronizing his movements with Timmy’s, while Timmy was trying to find that perfect angle, to brush over Armie’s prostate and shot the jolts of pleasure through all of his synapses. He didn’t even hide his smile when he found it and Armie clutched the sheets harder, his body spasming with the wave of bliss rolling through him too quickly to let him come.

“Tim” he groaned and Timmy knew it was a cue to move things forward.

“Okay, okay. On your back, I wanna see your face” Timmy responded, slicking his shaft generously before positioning himself and pushing just the head past the rim, feeling how the muscles yielded under the pressure. He sunk slowly, inch by inch, his cock wrapped around the velvet heat of Armie’s inner walls, squeezing so tightly that he had to shut his eyes and breathe to regain some control over his body. When he opened them again was to see the utter bliss painting Armie’s face, softening his features even more. His hair disheveled, his lips shiny and parted, his eyes only partially open as if it took too much effort to have them any other way. Timmy smiled, sweetly to him, one of his hands brushing over Armie’s cheekbones, pulling a strand of hair between his fingers. And then he moved. Snapped his hips with all the force he could muster, the sound of skin against skin reverberating around them. And he didn’t stop, thrusting into Armie with complete abandon as if there was nothing that was waiting for him after he climaxed. As if he was chasing something that would be his ending. Feeling the heat coiling in his guts, sensing the orgasm coming, he wrapped his hand around Armie’s cock and bumped it with snaps of his hips. It didn’t take much for Armie to come, only a dozen strokes and it was over. Orgasm crushing through him like a tidal wave, his hips jolting upwards, white strips of come painting Timmy’s hand and his abdomen. Seeing Armie climaxing, Timmy started to chase his own release with new ferocity, his hands now firmly on Armie’s hips, leaving bruises, when he was hammering into him, chasing that something - that one last move - that would tip him over the edge. And when it finally happened, his orgasm ripped through him, his lips parted in a silent moan, his hips stuttering, his whole body spasming under the most pleasurable wave he ever came across. His cock shooting release inside Armie’s body like it belonged there.

It took him some time to come back to his senses, suddenly feeling cold all over his skin. But Armie was there, caressing his body, his fingers brushing over his forearms, lips planting kisses here and there. Satiated he fell against him, his soft cock slipping just slightly from the abused hole. 

“Next time I’m gonna use that pink dildo first” he mumbled, before melting into Armie, seeking the bliss of post-coital cuddling. 


	3. A Night at the Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an AU by noodle_kugel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Ashley! This is my first attempt at RPF, so hopefully it's not too terrible...

The first thing Armie noticed about the cute intern was his intensity. Whenever he spoke to you, he made direct and purposeful eye contact that overwhelmed Armie during each conversation. He was glad that Timmy was not in his department, because he wasn’t sure how he’d survive a semester of constant professional interaction.

A few days after intern orientation, Armie walked through the computer lab on the way to his office, when he saw the cute intern drinking a coffee and eating a bagel at his station. He walked over to the computer and bent over to talk to him. “Heads up, if the head of your department saw you with food or drink in here, at your computer, around all of this expensive equipment, she might have a conniption.”

“Thanks,” Timmy said, making the same eye contact he’d done at the intern orientation, immediately trying at once to scarf down the rest of his sandwich and chug his coffee.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret,” Armie smirked, and walked off.

The next morning, as Armie typed away on his laptop in the employee lounge while drinking his own coffee, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He pulled out his earbuds and turned around. “I thought we weren’t supposed to drink coffee at your computer, around all of the expensive equipment?”

“Haha, very funny,” Armie said, noticing how Timmy’s eyes sparkled even under the dark corporate halogen lights. “Needed to get my caffeine fix, but the work never stops. I can’t bring the coffee into my lab, either.”

Timmy pulled out a chair and sat down next to Armie. “What do you do?”

“I work in the Hall of Ornithischian Dinosaurs. Right now, I’m working on cataloging some bones we were sent from a dig in New Mexico, I’m cataloging them right now,” Armie said, turning his laptop toward Timmy, showing him the database.

Without asking, Timmy took the laptop and began scrolling through the database. “This is so cool!” he shouted. “I wish I worked with the dinosaurs.”

“What do you study? You’re a grad student, right?” Armie asked.

Timmy nodded. “Yeah, in computational biology. I mostly do gene sequencing on a computer, I study mammalian evolution. You get to actually work with fossils! You're like Indiana Jones!”

"Indiana Jones was an archaeologist. I'm a paleontologist." He laughed, and added, “I promise you it’s not as glamorous as it sounds. I spend half my day on a computer, anyway.”

“But… you get to work with dinosaurs full-time! At the Museum of Natural History!”

This was Armie’s fourth year at the Museum of Natural History, and he couldn’t believe he’d landed his dream job in his dream city straight out of his PhD program. While most young boys get over their love of dinosaurs at an early age, Armie turned his childhood obsession into his career. “Yeah, it is a pretty sweet gig. If you stop by the lab some time, I can show you what I’m working on.”

“I am totally taking you up on that, Indy.”

And with that, Armie suddenly found himself a new breakfast and lunch companion. Timmy was funny, smart, and opinionated, and the conversation flowed. Armie couldn’t tell if he was flirting back, but he very much enjoyed spending time with his new cute intern friend.

* * *

One evening, after each of them had had a particularly stressful day, Timmy suggested they go grab a beer after work. They sat perpendicular to one another in a corner booth at a small dimly lit dive bar. Armie was surprised by how close to him Timmy had chosen to sit. They decided to split a pitcher, and continued their conversation. 

Suddenly, Timmy’s small movements and decisions seemed intentional instead of accidental. How he smirked when Armie said things that weren’t particularly funny. The way he tucked his curls behind his ear and tilted his head at an angle while listening to Armie speak. And that eye contact that caused Armie’s heart to flutter. When Armie went to grab the pitcher to pour himself more beer, Timmy also went for the pitcher and placed his hand over his own, smiling as his hand lingered in place. Maybe it was the beer and a half that he’d already consumed, but when Timmy didn’t remove his hand, he knew it was now or never. Armie scooted closer to Timmy, and before he lost his nerve, pressed his lips to Timmy’s, testing the waters. Timmy returned the kiss with fervor, affirmatively placing his hand on Armie’s thigh.

“Fucking finally,” Timmy said, once their lips had parted. “I’ve been wanting you to do that since the day you lectured me about coffee.”

“I didn’t lecture you…” Before he could finish his sentence, Timmy had lunged forward for another kiss. And another. And another.

“You live nearby, right?” Timmy whispered. “Take me to your place. Please.”

Armie shook his head, trying to regain his bearings. “I… I shouldn’t. This isn’t how I usually do things.”

“How do you usually do things, then?” Timmy asked, arching his eyebrow suggestively.

“I don’t just take a guy home, especially someone like you. I’d at least like to take you on a date first.”

Timmy grabbed Armie’s hand and squeezed it tight enough that Armie could feel Timmy’s exacerbated pulse. He hadn’t realized Timmy was just as nervous as he was. “Is this not a date? I asked you out for drinks.”

“Are you sure about this?” Armie asked, giving Timmy the out he was offering.

“Please take me home with you.”

They walked as quickly as they could without running, up the few blocks toward Armie’s walk-up apartment on Columbus. Once inside the apartment, Armie took Timmy to the couch, pushing him down and crawling on top of him, resuming the kissing they’d both been craving on the walk back. Timmy kept purring softly, which turned Armie on even more than he would have imagined. Armie noticed Timmy fidgeting and struggling underneath him. “You okay?” Armie asked.

“Keep kissing, I’m fine,” he whimpered, wrapping his arms around Armie’s back and pulling him in closer. Armie pulled away and sat up, worried that he was crushing Timmy beneath his weight. “Why’dya stop?”

“C’mere,” Armie beckoned, pulling Timmy onto his lap. “I think you’ll find this more comfortable.”

Timmy immediately pressed himself against Armie’s chest, palpable heat building between their clothed torsos, each hard and desiring of the other. Armie decided to waste no more time. He quickly began undressing Timmy, needing to see if his chest and thighs, the pieces of his thin frame that always remained covered, were even milkier and paler than the rest of him. He was not disappointed at what awaited him.

Wanting to hear more of Timmy’s mewling, Armie got on his knees and took Timmy in his mouth, the need to get him off and watch as he squirmed in pleasure more pressing than his own sexual urges. He couldn’t believe his luck - the cute intern was in his apartment, sitting naked on his couch, swearing uncontrollably, and coming in his mouth. As Armie sat down next to Timmy, who tilted his head backward with a dopey sated smile, he said, “I’ve been wanting to do that since the day I lectured you about coffee.”

When Timmy got on his knees to return the favor, Armie realized that Timmy seemed like he was choking. Over the course of a half hour, he’d almost suffocated him twice. “You don’t have to do this,” Armie offered, running his fingers through Timmy’s unruly curls.

“No, I want to. I really want to. I’ve just never done this before, with a guy, and there’s a lot of you,” Timmy said, once again making eye contact, gently stroking Armie as he spoke. 

Timmy eventually got the hang of things, and what he lacked in experience and skill, he more than made up for in an eagerness to learn and enthusiasm in the act.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Armie and Timmy spent nearly every evening together, kissing, talking, fooling around, but never taking things as far as both of them knew the other wanted. After their first night together, Armie was worried about hurting Timmy, knowing that he’d never been with a man before, and was trying to take things slow.

Their co-workers at the museum quickly caught onto their fondness for one another, and neither denied the truth when asked about it. Armie was falling hard, and fast, and he was dreading the end of Timmy’s internship, hoping that it would not be the end of whatever was blossoming between them.

The museum regularly hosted sleepovers for adults, and Armie suggested they both volunteer to work at the next event. “The overnights are fun - there’s a ton of free booze, and you get to sleep under the giant whale all night.”

“I already sleep next to a giant most nights,” Timmy snarked. “But that sounds fun!”

The night before the sleepover, Armie practiced his presentation for Timmy in his lab after work. "... so I study anatomy of pre-historic reptiles-"

"You should study my anatomy," Timmy joked.

"Shush, let me practice." Armie cleared his throat and continued. "We’re still trying to identify what dinosaur this is from. This is the biggest bone we’ve found so far,” he said, holding a femur with his gloved hands.

Timmy reached over to Armie and placed his hand on his crotch. “This is the biggest bone I’ve found so far.”

Armie softly placed the bone back down on the table and placed it under its protective covering. Once he removed his gloves, he turned to Timmy, pressed him against the desk, and kissed him roughly.

“Save some of this for tomorrow, think we’ll get a chance to sneak away during the overnight?” Timmy asked

“We’ll find the time…”

Find the time, they did. The sleepover attendees were ushered into the Hayden Planetarium for a show and presentation that would take an hour or two. Armie and Timmy sat together on Armie’s sleeping bag, looking around at the completely empty room. Thinking ahead, Armie had strategically picked a small corner of the room that he knew was not in the range of the security cameras, underneath a staircase.

Timmy immediately climbed onto Armie, kissing him softly. “We have the whole museum to ourselves…” he mused.

“Oh? What do you think we should do?” Armie teased.

Without missing a beat, Timmy whispered, “Butt stuff.” Armie couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“Butt stuff?”

“Yes, butt stuff. Just because I’ve never done that before doesn’t mean I don’t want to, with you. Because I do. I’m ready. I want you to fuck me.”

Armie had been avoiding this conversation for as long as possible. He was enamored with Timmy, but he still was afraid he was going to injure him. “I… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“So, then let me fuck you.” Armie thought about it, and realized in all of his worrying about crushing or hurting Timmy, he’d never considered letting Timmy top. If he was being honest with himself, based on their age and size dynamic, Armie assumed he would be on top their first time, and most of the time. He was usually the dominant personality in a sexual relationship, but this was an interesting wrinkle.

After they fooled around and neither could take it any longer, Armie reached over for his toiletry bag, and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a wrapped condom. “You came prepared,” Timmy pointed out.

“I haven’t come yet,” Armie said with a sly smile, zipping the bag and putting it back into his backpack. Timmy grabbed the condom and carefully rolled it on, while Armie watched anticipatorily. Armie handed Timmy the lube, and told him how much to use.

Armie placed his pillow behind his head and reclined, spreading his legs and encouraging Timmy forward and between his legs. “So I just…?” Armie nodded. Timmy gripped himself, slowly entering Armie. He hooked each of his arms under Armie’s thighs, and once he had bottomed out, began thrusting quicker. “Oh, fuck,” Timmy began shouting.

“Shh,” Armie warned, trying himself, but failing, not to make noise. Why had he put this off for so long? He should have suggested this the day they met. While Timmy was inside of him, he realized that this cute intern was not as fragile as he imagined in every scenario in his head. He wasn’t sure if it was the possibility of being caught, or of being their first time together, or Timmy’s first time with a man, or just that their sexual chemistry was through the roof, but this was some of the best sex Armie had ever had. He looked at the whale above them, and around at the different exhibits, and as beautiful as the museum was, all Armie wanted to do was watch Timmy.

After they’d both climaxed and cleaned themselves up, Timmy rested his head on Armie’s chest. They heard faint voices in the background, and quickly got dressed. As Timmy re-laced his shoes, he asked, “Can we please find somewhere quiet so we can do that again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note on the plot of this: I asked onlyastoryteller for a prompt for this, since I'd never written RPF before and wasn't sure where to start. I was given "museum". I immediately knew they had to fuck underneath the whale at the Museum of Natural History in NYC.


End file.
